


Alone Time at Hexside

by Potion_junkie



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potion_junkie/pseuds/Potion_junkie
Summary: Luz and Amity try to find some alone time at Hexside.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 153





	Alone Time at Hexside

Luz and Amity ran down the empty hallway, giggling uncontrollably all the while. It was a free period for both of them, and while Amity would normally have used it to study, Luz had convinced her that there were better ways they could spend the time, like making out in the hall closet. They ducked into the small room, darkness enveloping them as they embraced. They leaned ever closer, their lips about to touch… “HEY! GET OUT OF HERE” screamed a voice from deeper in the closet. They looked over, their eyes adjusting to the darkness. It was one of the Boiling Isles' many strange looking inhabitants, having already claimed this closet for whatever strange thing they were doing. “Sorry!” Said Luz, her and Amity blushing like madmen. “We’ll leave”. “Well that was a bust” said Amity disappointedly. “Where else could we go?” asked Luz dejectedly. Amity thought for a moment. She knew Hexside like the back of her hand, there must have been somewhere where she and Luz could sneak off to. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. “I know!”, she proclaimed excitedly. The Hexside library was a big place, with many books and, perhaps more importantly, bookshelves to hide two girls who were about to kiss in between them. Luz leaned back onto the bookshelf, Amity leaning forward into her. Luz had her hands on Amity’s hips, Amity’s warm arms wrapped around Luz’s neck. Their lips brushed up against one another, touching ever so slightly, they could feel each other's breath on their face... “Hey, you two arent allowed to do that here!” yelled the old librarian, seemingly appearing from nowhere. Amity leaped backwards, nearly hitting the other bookcase as she did so. She looked to her left, seeing the stern-looking librarian glaring at them from behind her old-fashioned glasses. “We’re so sorry, Mrs. Jenkenmyer”, blurted Amity, not wanting to lose her good standing with the librarian. “We’ll be going now.” “Darn, twice in one day.” Said Amity, lightly kicking the ground as she said so. “C’mon, I know another place we can try.” Said Luz, surprising her. Where did Luz know about that she didn’t? Luz took her hand and led her down the hall. Luz eventually led them outside the main building and down to the sports field. As they approached, Luz turned her gaze to the bleachers, more specifically, underneath them, where she was planning to take Amity. Unfortunately, when she did so, she saw that someone was already there. It was Boshca, making out with whatever new boyfriend she had that week. “Darn it!” She yelled, startling Amity “what’s wrong?” Amity asked, Luz answering with a finger pointed to the couple who got there first. “Aw, not again” Amity sighed dejectedly. “Let’s try somewhere else” she said, leading Luz away by the hand. They tried everywhere, in empty classrooms, hall closets, the cafeteria, even the bathrooms, but fate seemed to conspire against them, preventing them from getting even a moment alone together. Eventually, the bell rang, calling them to separate classes. “I’m sorry we couldn’t get time alone together, I know you were looking forward to it.” Said Amity apologetically. “It’s ok, I got to spend time with you, that’s what matters.” Answered Luz, blushing. They kissed, a small peck on the lips, and went their separate ways for now. The kiss wasn’t deep, or private, or even super intimate, but it was a kiss, and that was enough.


End file.
